Thanks to Rukia
by Ty3
Summary: Ichigo has been having some...dreams lately. What happens when Rukia finds out?


Author's Note: So, this is my very first Bleach fanfic and my very first lemon. I've only recently become addicted to Bleach, but addicted I am. And, I'm currently working on some original fiction and I've reached the…um…steamy part. The problem is, I'm not really sure exactly how…explicit…I should be. So, I wrote this both to pay homage to my new Bleach obsession and to try out writing a steamy scene. Please, please, please give me some feedback!!! It's really important to me to try and get this right so anything you can tell me will help, even if you hate it. Thank you so much!

Thanks to Rukia

"Ichigo! Get up! You're going to be late for school!"

Ichigo groaned and reluctantly began to stir. Sometimes he really wished that he didn't have a girl living in his closet. For one, it made the mornings pretty awkward. Rukia always seemed to wake up before him and take it upon herself to wake him up. He prayed that she'd never stopped to really look at him before she did so. He was a healthy teenage boy and it was only natural that he'd have some pretty steamy dreams. And it wasn't his fault if those dreams caused him to have…well, a reaction.

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped impatiently.

"Shut up, will you? I'm up already." Ichigo grumbled irritably, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, just hurry up. I'll see you at school." Rukia replied, moving swiftly to the window and leaping out.

"Good riddance." Ichigo muttered, slowly forcing himself to leave the comfort of his bed.

Yawning, he stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower and take care of his "problem." He tried not to think too much about who he was picturing while he did so. It was better that way.

That day at school was pretty unremarkable, something that suited Ichigo just fine. Nowadays, any time he could make it through school without having to deal with a Hollow or something was like a holiday. But, on the other hand, not having to fight to protect his friends or save the town gave him a lot of time to dwell on the things that he'd been resolutely ignoring. Like why Rukia had been showing up in his dreams lately. It just didn't make sense. It wasn't like he liked her. Sure, she was sort of good looking for an obnoxious midget, but that didn't mean he was attracted to her or anything. So why the hell was he dreaming about her?

It didn't mean anything. Of that he was certain. It was probably just a phase or something. Or maybe it was just something he ate. Yuzu had been experimenting lately with dinner. It'd probably just upset his stomach and made him have crazy dreams. That had to be it. He'd just avoid any weird food tonight and his dreams would be Rukia-free.

However, despite Ichigo's precautions at dinner, his dreams that night were just as illicit as the night before. The only difference was that this time, he made noises in his sleep that woke Rukia from her peaceful slumber in the closet.

"…uh…Ichigo?" Rukia ventured sleepily.

"…oh…uh…ohhhh, Rukia…"

Rukia sat up, instantly fully awake. Was Ichigo hurt? It sounded like he was moaning and he had definitely called her name. Rukia quickly threw open the closet door and sprang to the substitute soul reaper's side.

Rukia frowned and blinked in confusion. He didn't look injured. He appeared to be sleeping. Although, he did seem sort of flushed. Maybe he was sick, caught in a fever. Rukia hesitantly reached out to touch Ichigo's forehead.

The second her fingertips brushed Ichigo's skin, his eyes flew open. Seeing Rukia standing over him, he yelped and flew backwards away from her. He quickly got tangled in his sheet and fell with a thump onto the floor on the other side of the bed.

"R…Rukia!" he exclaimed.

He'd been dreaming…and then there she was standing right over him! Shit!

"Ichigo, I think you're sick." Rukia said seriously.

"What? I'm not sick!" Ichigo protested, his forehead furrowing in confusion as he peered over the bed at her.

"Moron, of course you're sick. You were moaning and you've probably got a fever." Rukia snapped, annoyed that Ichigo was being so difficult.

It wasn't a big deal to get sick. It happened to everyone. But if he tried to pretend he was fine and ended up passing out in front of a Hollow or something, that was a big problem! She needed him to just admit he wasn't well and focus on recovering.

Ichigo blushed. He'd been moaning. Damn it! And now Rukia had gotten it into her dumb head that he was sick. How was he supposed to convince her he was fine without her finding out about the real reason for his moaning? She was so damn stubborn and he couldn't even stand up right now without risking her seeing proof of exactly what he'd been thinking about. Shit, shit, shit!

"Damn it, Rukia! I'm fine." he growled, "Just leave me alone."

"No." Rukia refused, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at him, "If you refuse to take care of yourself, you're endangering everyone. We count on you to take care of Hollows and things. So, if you won't be responsible for your own health, then I'll have to be."

Alright, now she was just pissing him off. Why wouldn't she ever listen to him?

"Listen, you little midget! I'm not sick! So mind your own business!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

Rukia's eyes widened at his reaction, then narrowed again into a glare. Her hands curled into fists at her sides and she shook with anger.

"What did you just call me?" she demanded.

"A nosy damn midget!" Ichigo answered. He gestured angrily towards the window, "Now, get out, will you?"

With a furious yell, Rukia dived over the bed, thrusting a fist out in front of her, aimed at Ichigo's face. Ichigo's defensive instincts saved him and he fell to the side just in time to avoid her attack. However, he wasn't foolish enough to think she was going to let him get away. Whirling back towards her, he caught her hands just in time to avoid another potential knock-out punch.

"Rukia!" he protested. He tacked on a smirk, "You attack everybody you think is sick?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia fumed, struggling to pull her small hands free from his.

"Hey, calm down. I'm really not sick, okay?" Ichigo leveled with her.

Rukia paused in her struggling to send him an assessing glance, "Then why were you moaning and why was your face all red?"

Ichigo looked away, embarrassed to look her in the eye, and released her hands, "I was dreaming."

Rukia was confused. Dreaming?

"So, I'm not sick, alright?" Ichigo continued.

He still wasn't looking at her. Something wasn't right. Rukia wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she knew Ichigo well enough to know he wasn't telling her something. Had his dream upset him? He'd called her name. Had something happened to her in his dream? Or maybe he'd needed her?

"Ichigo…" she began uncertainly, not sure how to ask what she wanted to know.

The tone of her voice made Ichigo look at her again. She sounded concerned. Was she still not convinced? Or was it something else?

"What? What is it?" he pressed.

Rukia looked down at her hands in her lap. If he'd dreamed he was in trouble and needed her, but that for some reason she hadn't been there…

"What…was your dream about?" she asked, afraid to hear her fears confirmed, but needing to know all the same.

Ichigo froze. Why was she asking him this? What should he do? She didn't…she couldn't…

"It's okay. You can tell me." Rukia pressed, assuming his reaction meant that he didn't want to reveal his subconscious lack of faith in her. It wasn't his fault if he thought she might let him down. She feared that herself.

"Uh…" Ichigo answered, his eyes darting around the room looking for an escape. What he wouldn't give for a Hollow attack right now!

"Please, just tell me, Ichigo." Rukia said quietly with a sigh.

She seemed almost depressed. Ichigo wondered what that reaction meant. She must suspect that dreaming plus moaning plus her name had to equal him imagining them doing something together. So why would she seemed depressed? Angry, offended, murderous; those were all reactions he expected and could understand. But this? What the hell? Was the thought of him thinking that way about her that bad? Now, he was offended.

"It's not a big deal." he snapped, trying to appear indifferent as he crossed his arms and glanced towards the ceiling, "I'm a teenage guy. We dream about having sex all the time. Just because it happened to be with you this time is no reason for you…"

"WHAT?!" Rukia yelled, not believing her ears.

Ichigo looked blankly at Rukia and she stared back at him for one long moment.

"You mean, you didn't know I was dreaming about…?" Ichigo began in horror.

"You…you pervert!" Rukia screamed.

"I told you, it's perfectly natural for a guy…" Ichigo began, immediately defensive.

"Shut up!" Rukia interrupted, "I can't believe you'd think about me like that!"

"Oh, yeah. Like you're so innocent." Ichigo sneered.

"What? What the heck are you talking about?" Rukia demanded.

"Like you haven't at least pictured me naked before."

Rukia gasped in outrage, "You wish!"

"Oh, you totally have." Ichigo smirked, glad to have put this on her instead.

"I have not! Shut up!"

"So why are you blushing? Admit it, you've totally got the hots for me."

" Like I'd ever be attracted to a stupid, arrogant, pig-headed…"

Ichigo tuned out Rukia's stream of insulting adjectives as it suddenly dawned on him that the way she looked right then with her face flushed, her chest heaving, was just how she'd looked in his dream. Weird, he mused. And then he wondered absently as he stared at her mouth, hurling insults, if she'd taste the same way he imagined. It was stupid to even consider. But, then again, when had he ever really thought about the consequences before charging into a dangerous situation? So, without putting any more thought into what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Rukia immediately froze. And not only did her body freeze, but her mind came to a screeching halt, as well. It seemed to take her forever to process one simple thought: Ichigo…was kissing…her.

After working his mouth against hers for what seemed like maybe the longest minute in history, Ichigo slowly pulled away. He knew he should be readying himself for a fight after what he'd just done, but all he could really think about was how soft her lips were and how much he wanted to kiss her again, but better, deeper, with her kissing him back.

Rukia slowly brought her hand up to her mouth. Her bright eyes were wide as her fingers touched her lips. Her gaze shot to Ichigo's, silently questioning. What was going on?

Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't have any elegant answers. He wasn't a man of words. He was a man of actions. So, the only reply he could think to give her was to lean towards her again, slower this time so she'd know just what he intended to do. His hand reached up to press against the back of her head, angling her mouth towards his. This time when their mouths met, it was just like he'd imagined. Her lips matched his, first gentle then with increasing force, and when his traced her bottom lip with his tongue, she opened her mouth to him. Thrusting his tongue inside, he skimmed it along her teeth, then past them to caress her tongue, coax it into moving against his. She tasted good, but not like he'd dreamed. No, he decided, she tasted better than that. He moaned slightly into the kiss with this realization.

A moment later, the pair separated, both short of breath. Rukia was still startled, confused, but she was just as much surprised by her own surge of feelings as by Ichigo's actions. She quickly climbed to her feet, trying to decide if maybe she'd gone mad. Maybe she should just flee, run away from the situation before things got anymore crazy.

Ichigo frowned as Rukia stood up. He could see in her eyes that she was thinking about running. Impatiently freeing himself from the sheets, he stood up, too. He wanted to tell her not to go. For Pete's sake, he'd seen her stare down humongous Hollows without a trace of fear, so she ought to be able to face him. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't force her. That wouldn't be right. She had to make her own choices.

Rukia's eyes shifted back to Ichigo as he stood, his tall form overshadowing her own. He wasn't saying anything, which made her both relieved and aggravated. She couldn't decide if she wanted him to say something to try and convince her to stay or if she wanted him to stay quiet so she could think it over for herself. Did she want to stay? She did feel drawn to him, like he had some sort of magnetic pull that beckoned to her subconsciously. And she certainly had stronger feelings for him than she'd ever acknowledged before. That much was obvious after that kiss. But this was Ichigo! He drove her crazy!

But maybe this was why he drove her so crazy.

Rukia's eyes almost hesitantly lifted to look up at his face and in that moment, her indecision vanished. It was subtle, the emotion she saw. Maybe it was only because she knew him so well that she could read it so clearly. He needed her. She'd been right, after all. She'd just never imagined that the scenario would be quite like this.

She reached out slowly, her hand reaching for his face. And that gesture was all it took. Ichigo immediately moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her and ducking his head to kiss her again.

As he slowly pulled away, Ichigo's lips twitched, then widened into a grin.

"Told you you wanted me." he said, that self-assured look of his returning to his face.

For a second, Rukia froze, wondering if she'd actually just heard him say that. As the realization sank in that he'd really just said 'I told you so' to her, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked hard, pulling his head down to hers.

"You, jackass!" she growled, "Are you…"

Ichigo cut her off by closing the space between them and stealing another kiss. At first, Rukia's fury at his presumption made her want to shove him away and maybe take a swing at him, but he had a firm grip on her. And in the moment it took her to realize this, his kiss re-awoke that thought-stopping, paralyzing, gut-wrenching passion inside her that had gotten to her before, making her want this despite all the reasons that she shouldn't. Oh, he'd definitely hear about this later, but for now…for now she needed this. It wasn't just that he needed her. She needed him, too.

Ichigo's lips caressed hers and his tongue explored the warm caverns of her mouth. His hands ran up and down her back and even through her shirt she felt like his touch was burning her. She'd never felt quite like this before.

"Ichigo!" she gasped breathlessly as he moved his mouth to her neck, placing an open-mouthed kiss against her skin.

She grasped his shirt with both hands, feeling like she needed something to hold on to. Ichigo nipped at her skin and Rukia almost jumped, his action feeling like a jolt of electricity running through her. She felt like she was burning up. She wanted him to touch her, for his hands to soothe her feverish skin.

Using her hold on his shirt, Rukia shoved Ichigo against the wall. He gasped in surprise when his back hit the wall and Rukia took the opportunity to press her lips to his once again and her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt. She fumbled with them while Ichigo reclaimed her mouth and his hands found the skin of her waist under her own shirt. His hands caressing her sides and slowly inching her shirt up made her shudder.

Rukia finally succeeded in unfastening all the buttons on Ichigo's shirt and hurriedly pushed it open so she could feel his chest. Her hands traced his muscles almost frantically, desperate to touch as much of him as possible as quickly as possible. She traced his chest, then his abs before sliding her hands back up to his shoulders and down his arms. She was frustrated to find his shirt still on, blocking her progress across his biceps. She frowned in between kisses and pushed his arms away from her momentarily so she could get rid of the offending garment. Satisfied over baring his torso, she began to reach for him again, but he stopped her, catching her hands and pressing one more kiss against her mouth before pulling away. Rukia blinked at him in confusion, but he just grinned back at her and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Catching on, Rukia lifted her arms so he could pull her shirt off her. Momentarily blinded by the fabric, she was caught by surprise when he kissed her again the moment he pulled it away.

Rukia moaned into his mouth when he pulled her flush against him, pressing the evidence of his arousal against her stomach as he thrust his tongue back into her mouth. His warm hands caressed her skin, starting at her waist, then slowly beginning to ease up her sides. When his hands grazed the sides of her breasts, she gasped and shuddered. She was still wearing a bra, but when Ichigo finally grasped her breasts with both hands, he could feel her hard nipples through the fabric. The feeling seemed to go straight through his body from his hands straight to his groin. God, he wanted her so bad.

Ichigo pushed her back towards his bed, massaging her breasts at the same time. The little gasps and moans Rukia was making in response were hot as hell and were swiftly driving him crazy. When they'd reached the bed, he paused in his ministrations to pick her up by the waist and help her onto the mattress.

Looking down at her as he climbed over her on the bed, he decided she looked sexier than he'd ever imagined. She was lying on his bed, propped up on her elbows. She wore a simple black bra and a short skirt. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and her face was flushed. Plus, there was that dark, lusty look in her eyes as she looked up at him. That was what really got to him right there.

Slowly lowering himself over her, he rested his hips against hers, balancing his weight on his elbows as she lowered her back onto the bed. Even though they were still both fairly clothed, the feel of her underneath him was almost enough to undo him right then. He couldn't restrain himself; he needed more of her warmth, more of her skin against his, more of her. Trailing kisses from her mouth down her neck to her collarbone, he reached around her to unhook her bra. Rukia's breath hitched as he pulled the material away from her. Pulling back, he gazed down at her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her bare chest. But looking was not enough. Not nearly. So, he quickly resumed his trail of kisses, forging a path to the pert nipple of her left breast while his left hand reached up to tease the one on the right. The sensation this caused was unlike anything Rukia had ever felt. She gasped and her back arched, pushing her chest towards Ichigo. The sucking and pinching made her whole body feel tight and an intense pressure began to build inside her. Tossing her head back, she pushed against him, mindlessly asking him for more.

Switching his mouth to the other nipple, Ichigo spared a glance up towards Rukia's face. The look he saw there made him harden even more. He'd never seen her with a look of such reckless abandon. He felt a surge of pride, of power, that he was able to make her feel this way. And the way she was grinding her hips up against his in response was all the encouragement he needed to continue.

While he teased her nipple with flicks of his tongue, he trailed his hands across her stomach to her skirt. He found the zipper on the side and began to tug it down.

"W…w…wait!" Rukia suddenly gasped, her hands flying to still his.

Ichigo released her breast and pulled back to look at her.

"I…" Rukia flushed and looked away, "Ichigo, I haven't…I mean, I'm a…well…"

Ichigo almost laughed when it occurred to him what she was trying to say. He smiled at her.

"Rukia, it's okay. I actually haven't done this before either." he admitted.

"Really?" Rukia asked in surprise, looking relieved.

"Hell, I haven't even been near a naked girl before." he reassured her. There was absolutely no way in hell he was telling her about Yuroichi. For his own sanity, he was trying to suppress that traumatizing memory.

"Oh." Rukia said softly and Ichigo was kind of amused by the pleased look on her face, "Okay."

"So…should I…" he asked, tugging at her zipper.

Rather than answer his question, Rukia silently pushed against his chest until he sat up, removing himself from her. Keeping her eyes on his, she pulled down the zipper and pushed her skirt down her legs. Ichigo broke away from her gaze to follow the skirt's progress as it bared her thighs, then passed her knees, until she kicked it off onto the floor. When his eyes trailed back up her legs, his lips twisted into a wry expression.

"Figures. Chappy the goddamn bunny." he muttered as he looked at her underwear.

"Shut up." Rukia replied, pulling him back towards her and giving him a kiss.

For once, Ichigo listened to her. Rather than say anything else, he busied himself with exploring all the newly revealed skin of her body, running one hand down her thigh and guiding her to wrapping her leg around his waist. Rukia, meanwhile, was engaged in her own exploration as she trailed her small hands over his broad back. Biting her lip, she reached down and slipped her hands inside his sweatpants to grip his firm butt. His hips bucked against hers in response, grinding his firm erection against her. Rukia moaned at the sensation and repeated her actions, satisfied to find that she got the same results. It felt like molten lava was building in her core, heated further by his every touch.

Ichigo was surprised when Rukia grabbed his ass, but thrilled when she seemed to enjoy causing him to thrust against her. He hadn't lied to her. He'd never done this before. But that didn't mean he didn't know something about this. He'd show her.

His fingers skimmed the waistline of her underwear at first, teasing her, before he slowly pulled them down. He could feel her eyes on him as he slipped her stupid-looking bunny underpants off her legs. He flashed her a grin and pressed a kiss against her flat stomach before he brushed his hand against the wetness between her legs.

Rukia gasped. Just a light touch and she felt like he'd lit a fire in her veins. She choked back a whimper at the desperate need that filled her. She needed him to touch her more or she'd die. She just knew it. Thankfully, Ichigo didn't seem about to let that happen to her. He pressed his fingers more firmly against her, massaging her a little. Now there was no way she could suppress any of her desperate sounds.

"Oh! Ichigo, please!" she moaned.

Ichigo smiled wider and pushed a few fingers inside of her. She squirmed wildly while he moved those fingers in and out and he pressed kisses all over her.

Rukia panted, sensing that she was so close to something great. The pressure inside her was so intense. Sooner or later, it was going to explode and somehow she just knew that when that happened, she'd feel the most blissful pleasure she could imagine. She was so close. Just a little more and he'd push her over the edge.

Ichigo felt her tightening around his fingers and figured that must mean she was close to orgasm. He wanted to get her there, wanted to see what it looked like. He wanted to know how she felt when that happened and then he wanted to feel it again with more than just his fingers buried deep inside her. Grasping one of her breasts with his free hand, he brushed his large, calloused hand back and forth over her taut nipple. Meanwhile, he buried his face in her neck, biting down on her soft skin and sucking forcefully.

Rukia cried out loudly as the combined sensations of Ichigo's fingers working inside her, his hand teasing her painfully hard nipple and his mouth sucking at her neck overwhelmed her. The pleasure shot through her, making her squeeze her eyes shut at the sensory overload. Shaking all over from the feeling, she gasped for air, trying to slow her racing heartbeat.

"Hey, look at me." Ichigo called to her, pushing his nose against her cheek to get her attention.

Rukia opened her eyes and immediately reached for him, pulling him in to kiss him. She didn't know how else to thank him for the pleasure he'd given her. She hadn't known it would be like this. She'd never guessed that the feelings would be so intense.

While she kissed him passionately, Ichigo guided himself to her entrance, but hesitated before going any further.

"Rukia…" he said between her hungry kisses, "Rukia…"

She stopped kissing him and looked up at him questioningly.

"Rukia, I…I think this might hurt at first." he admitted, "Just…tell me to stop if…"

"Ichigo." Rukia interrupted, "I trust you."

And she did. He could see it in her face. She trusted him completely. He gave her another kiss, hoping this wouldn't hurt her too much. He didn't want anything to hurt that trust.

He pushed into her slowly, his concern for her making him hesitant, but the fires of his desire urging him on. It was the best feeling he'd ever felt, pushing inside of her tight body. His breath hitched and he groaned at the sensation, closing his eyes as he moved even deeper.

Rukia, on the other hand, bit her tongue to keep from crying out. It was so intense. And it did hurt, but she didn't want to stop. She could feel that this was just a threshold and once they were past it, the pleasure would overwhelm the pain and take her to even greater sensations than she'd felt before. She wanted to get there. So she grasped the sheets and gritted her teeth until Ichigo had pushed all the way inside her.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Rukia tried to catch her breath as she became accustomed to the feeling and the pain faded. Ichigo opened his eyes to look at her. She met his gaze and saw his worry.

"I'm okay." she reassured him.

"Are you sure?"

Rukia managed to give him a brief smile, "Idiot."

Ichigo smiled at her response. That was just like her to call him a name for worrying about her. He drew back a bit, then rejoined them experimentally. Rukia cried out, but it was definitely not a pained cry. And even if he hadn't been sure, her hands suddenly grabbing his ass would have convinced him.

Ichigo would have liked to say that he made them both late for school that morning by making love to her for hours, but it wasn't very long before they were both close to climax. When Rukia had reached between them and grasped his…well, he'd only lasted a few more seconds after that. It had been amazing, like fireworks exploding in every nerve ending when he'd finally lost control. And judging by the way Rukia had screamed his name loud enough that he was a little worried she'd woken up his whole family, it must have been pretty good for her, too. So, even though it hadn't lasted as long as he might have hoped, he was still pretty pleased with himself. After all, he was new at this, he consoled himself as they laid together on his bed, slowly calming down. He'd get better every time, just like he had as a soul reaper. All thanks to Rukia.


End file.
